


（堂良）祝好（十三-三十发完）

by nikesi9090



Series: 祝好 [13]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikesi9090/pseuds/nikesi9090
Summary: 不想搬运了  太累了发完吧





	（堂良）祝好（十三-三十发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 不想搬运了 太累了发完吧

十三  
范彬的眼睛发红，似乎下一秒就要将桌子拍碎。  
“你为什么要霸凌许珊珊？”孟鹤堂盯着她问。  
女孩儿还算清秀的面庞此刻变得很扭曲，“为什么？因为他活该！哈，自以为长了副狐媚子脸，到处勾三搭四，我早就看他不顺眼了。”  
孟鹤堂十分冷静的看着她，不急不缓的说“你很喜欢你们的郑老师？”  
女孩儿倏地抬头，“你别瞎说，这事儿跟郑老师一点关系都没有，是她缠着郑老师不放的！”  
孟鹤堂看着她的情绪越来越不稳定，问着已经毫无进展，就把她先带了下去，等候室里，他们口中的郑老师正坐在那里，神情复杂。  
“郑老师，方便进来我们了解下情况吗？”孟鹤堂在他面前站定。  
男人抬起头，站了起来，跟着他进了屋。  
“你跟死者是什么关系。”  
“师生”  
“没了？”  
男人皱了皱眉，明显迟疑着，说“没了。”  
“我们在死者的日记里发现，你似乎和她关系还不错？”  
“她是个听话懂事的孩子，我还挺喜欢她的。”  
“师生的那种喜欢？”  
“…对”  
孟鹤堂挑了挑眉，继续问“据我了解，死者似乎对你很是关注，超越师生的那种关系。你是否知情？”  
“我知道…”  
“那你有没有回应过死者，或者说，对她你的态度又是什么样的。”  
“…我……她还太小，我不想伤害她。”  
孟鹤堂靠在椅子上，抱着手，说“事到如今，郑老师，我希望你可以配合我们。”  
男人抬起眸子看向孟鹤堂，他的眼睛很深邃，此刻带着些灰暗和空洞。  
见他不说话，孟鹤堂继续问，“当天你有没有跟死者见过面？”  
“有，中午放学的时候见了一面。”  
“然后，死者中午午休时间就坠楼了！所以我是不是有理由怀疑你跟这次事件有关。”  
男人张了张嘴，最后也没说出些什么。  
“死者有同你说过她被霸凌的事情吗？”  
“没有，但是我看见她身上的伤了，我能猜的到一点。”  
“但你没有做出解决？”  
男人继续低头，不说话，似乎默认着这一切。  
孟鹤堂眯着眼，缓缓的，不急不慢的念出自己的推论  
“你同死者是师生关系，死者很喜欢你，也一直对你做出一些暗示。由于死者容貌比较俊丽，所以你虽然不喜欢她，却也没有对她做出拒绝，给死者一种你也喜欢她的错觉。并让死者因此遭受了一定的校园暴力，而你对此也没有做出正面回应。时间久了，死者不堪于校园暴力，最终选择主动结束了自己的生命，郑老师，你说我说的对不对？”  
男人慌忙的解释着，“不是，我给过她暗示，暗示我们不可能可是不知道是没看出来还是怎样，她还一直对我示好。我知道范彬那一伙孩子欺负她，我找过范彬让她别再欺负许珊珊了，可似乎没有什么用。我没有利用她的感情，我只是不想伤害她……”  
孟鹤堂紧紧盯着他的眼睛，说，“事发当天，你和死者见了面，而且在天台，就是死者坠楼的地方，是不是？”  
男人瞳孔收紧着，眉头皱的紧紧的，点了点头。  
“死者到底跟你说了什么？或者说，你跟她说了什么？郑老师 你若在不配合，我就只能把你当做嫌疑人拘留起来了，到时候我也没办法帮你。”  
男人的喉结动了动，沉吟了许久，才慢慢开了口

“许珊珊，大中午的你不回宿舍，把我叫到这干嘛？”郑老师不解的看着许珊珊。  
“老师，我快受不了了，我快疯了，你带我走吧，再待在这里我会疯的！”她扑到郑老师怀里，泣不成声的哭着说。  
“许同学，你……”郑老师被她突然的扑抱吓到，“你先起来好不好？”  
许珊珊扬起一张梨花带雨的脸，哭着说“我不行了老师，我只有你了，求求你，你带我离开这里好不好，去哪里都行，只要你在就好。”  
郑老师皱着眉，叹着气，“许同学，我…我说过，你还小，我们不能……”  
许珊珊捂着耳朵，摇着头“你别说了，我知道，你喜欢我的对吧，你嫌我小，没关系，再两三年，在两三年，等我长大了，我们再正式在一起，没关系的，我可以等。”  
郑老师长舒一口气，似乎下定了决心似的，“许珊珊同学，可能是我之前的言行给你造成了困扰，你很好，是个很好的女孩儿，我是很喜欢你，但那也是师生间的喜欢，有且仅有这么多。因为我的原因让你受到了这么多不公正的对待，我会解决的，我很抱歉。”  
许珊珊漂亮多情的眸子充满了震惊和愤怒，“不可能，你骗我！你肯定是喜欢我的！你是不是怕我连累你？不会的，我不会连累你的，我很能吃苦的，你带我走，我可以出去打工养活我自己，我只求你和我在一起！”  
郑老师想抬手拍拍她的肩，最终还是叹了口气，说了句“对不起”  
郑老师扭头走了出去，许珊珊留在那里，不知多久…知道下午上课，许珊珊坠楼的消息传遍了整个校园。

十四  
案件告一段落，由于找不到他杀的明确证据，许珊珊被判定为自杀。  
霸凌者范彬因为校园暴力致使受害者自杀而被送进了少管所，郑老师也辞职离开了青州。  
整个事件的结局令人唏嘘不已，孟鹤堂也是因此沉闷了很久。  
周九良却是在那几天三天两头的往行政队跑，有时候叫着孟鹤堂去吃饭，有时候去跟他打打岔解解闷儿。慢慢的，孟鹤堂也缓过了了些。  
不知道从什么时候起，两个人的生活，交织重合的部分越来越多，似乎大家做什么都在一起，在外人眼里，两个人似有若无的有那么些奇奇怪怪的情愫在。

秦霄贤那个憋不住话的家伙，终于忍不住，拉住孟鹤堂问他，“队长，你…你是不是和周九良在一起了？”  
“什么？”孟鹤堂坐在椅子上，差点倒下去，“都什么话，俩大老爷们，都谁瞎说着没边儿的事。”  
“不是，”秦霄贤说，“局里都在传，说你们俩在一起了，我就来问问，我实在是憋不住了。”  
孟鹤堂颠语倒句的撵走秦霄贤，自己一个人坐在办公室里，自言自语着  
“真的是，谁…谁啊，瞎说”  
孟鹤堂感觉身体一阵阵发热，随手抄起一个文件夹扇着风，还自顾自的捣鼓着，“怎…怎么可能？俩男人，他…他真的喜欢我吗？”  
脑子里正胡乱的想着，周九良来了一个电话  
“喂，怎么了九…九良”孟鹤堂此刻说话都不太自然  
“啊没事儿孟哥，我在家炖了牛肉，晚上来家吃饭啊？”周九良的声音清爽响亮，像不掺杂质的清泉，缓缓的淌进孟鹤堂突突跳动的心。  
“好”

孟鹤堂也不知道自己是怎么想的，居然拎了酒去周九良家。  
“嘢？还带了酒啊”周九良没想到孟鹤堂会带酒来，想着自己也练了一段时间，还是可以跟他喝两杯的，就没想多，说“快进来吧，马上就好了。”  
周九良转身进了厨房，就留了一个背影给孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂把酒放到桌上，这间公寓孟鹤堂来了好多回了，以前朱鹤松住的时候他就常来，后来只有周九良一个人以后，他更是三天两头的来蹭饭，待的时间比自己家都多。  
孟鹤堂熟稔的找出杯子，倒好酒，坐在沙发上开了电视，随便选了一个时下最热播的电视剧放着。  
周九良把做好的饭菜端到餐桌上，招呼着孟鹤堂，“孟哥，吃饭了。”  
孟鹤堂抛下遥控器，应着“来了来了”  
“嚯，坐这么多菜啊！你孟哥我都要被你喂胖啦！”孟鹤堂看着这一桌的饭菜，半开玩笑的嗔怪道。  
周九良笑着摆摆手，“不胖不胖，孟哥才不胖呢，孟哥什么样都好看。”  
孟鹤堂在餐桌前坐下，夹起一筷子牛肉，入口是不可思议的松软。一脸惊艳的向周九良竖起了大拇指，周九良也得到认可似的笑着。  
周九良举起杯，对着孟鹤堂说，“这杯酒我敬你，感谢孟哥这么长时间以来，对我的关心爱护，我全都记在心里。特别谢谢。”  
孟鹤堂许是喝了点酒，有些晕，也同样举起杯，脸蛋红红的，笑盈盈的跟周九良碰杯，说着，“客气啥，都自家兄弟，跟谁俩呢。”  
周九良眼里闪过一丝失落，很快他就恢复原样。  
周九良看着桌子对面醉的迷迷糊糊的孟鹤堂，小猫儿一样眯缝着眼睛，脸蛋红扑扑的，此刻正傻笑着看着对面的周九良。  
周九良笑了，问“看什么呢孟哥？”  
孟鹤堂手撑在脸上，脸上的肉堆在一起，呜呜哝哝的说，“看你呀，嘿嘿~”  
周九良手托在下巴上，把脸凑近他，此刻的孟鹤堂过于可爱，一于是忍不住逗弄他  
“看我干嘛啊，我这么好看吗？”周九良问  
孟鹤堂的眼睛直直的望向周九良的眼底，说“好看，我们小九良，最好看了”  
周九良倒是被这话臊红了脸，嗔怪道“不知羞的家伙，醉话天天没个正经的。”  
周九良拖着孟鹤堂倒在沙发上，说着“孟哥你先躺一躺，我去给你放点水，一会洗个澡在我这儿睡吧。”  
周九良正准备转身去厕所，孟鹤堂慵懒万分的叫住了他  
“小九良……”  
周九良回头趴在他身边，看着他，问到“怎么了孟哥，是不舒服吗？”  
孟鹤堂睁开水光光的眼珠，看着周九良，声音绵软，带着一丝若有若无的诱惑力  
“九良~你喜欢我吗？”

十五  
你喜欢我吗！  
简单的五个字仿佛一个惊雷，炸在周九良的头上。  
“孟…孟哥……我”周九良倏地红了耳朵，结结巴巴的说不出话来。  
他的眼神开始闪躲，眼下疯狂地震，周九良突然站起来，扣着手指头，焦虑的来回踱步  
“孟哥，我…我自然是喜欢的…我也不知道是什么时候开始喜欢孟哥的，我…我知道这很不好，我不敢告诉别人，我不知道该怎么办，孟哥，可是，孟哥我……”  
周九良自顾自的嘟囔着 一回头，却看见孟鹤堂躺在沙发上睡着了。  
“什么，什么嘛”周九良红着脸，又气又羞的看着孟鹤堂，最终还是没办法叹了口气，抱他回去床上，随意的给他擦拭了一下，盖上被子，轻轻掩上门退了出来。  
床上的孟鹤堂翻了个身，背向着门，面对着薄窗纱外闪闪的月亮，缓缓的，睁开了眼……

“最爱你的人是我，你怎么舍得我难过……”  
孟鹤堂在自己的闹钟中醒来，翻了个身，坐了起来揉揉太阳穴，皱着眉，自顾自叨叨着  
“啧，忘了关闹钟了，孟鹤堂你就是个傻缺，拉倒了吧，睡不了懒觉了你”  
被闹钟吸引过来的周九良，站在门口看见孟鹤堂自言自语的样子，突然觉得，原来孟哥，也挺可爱的。  
孟鹤堂又自顾自咕哝着，也没听清，就听见他自己又说，“可是我好想睡……”说完头朝下又倒回了床上。  
“诶，我的孟哥诶”周九良笑着接住他，“你再慢点，磕着你头了再。”  
周九良没想到惯性这么大，去脱孟鹤堂头的他竟被带翻到了床上，一只手手正抚在孟鹤堂脑后，另一只手扶在他胸口，以一个有些羞耻的姿势躺在孟鹤堂怀里。  
“孟哥别闹了，起来吃饭了”周九良挣扎着想要起来，却被环的更紧，孟鹤堂哼哼唧唧的撒娇声从周九良头顶传来，“不要嘛，再睡一下下，就一下…下”  
孟鹤堂很快没了声音，周九良抬起头。  
嚯，好家伙，才两秒就睡了又？  
周九良感觉箍着自己的手臂似乎因为熟睡渐渐失了力气，自己却私心不想要起来。  
一会会，就一会会。  
周九良沉溺在这个温暖的怀抱里，鼻尖满是那人的呼吸，浅浅的薰衣草香笼在鼻息中，空气中一股若有若无的酒气诉说着两人昨日的饕餮。  
阳光透过窗台撒进来，包裹住床上紧紧相拥的两人，一切是那么的干净那么的纯粹。  
渐渐的，周九良在他的怀抱里睡了过去。

孟鹤堂先醒了，低头看见怀里香香软软的一团，微弹的头顶发正怼在自己脸上，带着清爽的柠檬香气。  
抬手撸了一把，手感还是那么好。  
孟鹤堂低头看着小孩儿微卷的睫毛，轻轻的颤动着。略带肉感的脸怼在自己怀里，挤出一小坨肉，挤的嘴唇微微嘟起。红润的带着水光的唇微微长着，轻轻的浅浅的喘着气。  
坏了！  
孟鹤堂似乎感觉到了些什么，突然站起来，周九良突然失去倚靠，倒在床上也醒了过来。  
“怎么了孟哥？”周九良迷迷糊糊的揉着眼，像一只小猫一样软软的。  
“啊？没事儿，那什么九良，我先去上个厕所。”  
半弓着腰逃出去的孟鹤堂站在卫生间，看了看自己，叹了口气，对着镜子似乎恨铁不成钢的骂了句  
“畜生啊畜生！”

十六  
孟鹤堂在卫生间消磨了快二十分钟才出来，久到周九良以为他是不是坐马桶上又睡着了。  
“孟哥吃饭吧。”  
周九良把一大早做好的粥又热了热，“饼一早买的，早凉了刚热了下，有点烫你慢点吃。”  
周九良自己都没有意识到，和孟鹤堂待久了自己也变得像他一样嘴碎，自己似乎都快忘了自己曾是个“自闭少年”  
孟鹤堂默默喝下一口粥，尽量显得自然的问，“咳，那什么九良，我们昨晚一起睡的吗？”  
周九良想起来一大早在孟鹤堂怀里补觉时的旖旎，也忍不住红了脸，头埋在碗里，咕咕哝哝的说 “啊？没有，昨天你喝多了我把你弄到床上我睡的沙发，一早起喊你没拉动你才跟着睡了个回笼觉。”  
周九良说完不住的那眼睛瞄孟鹤堂，看见他长叹一口气的样子，又忍不住想问他还记不记得昨天那个迷迷糊糊的喜不喜欢的问题。  
“孟哥你昨天喝的够多的，”周九良说着，“你还记得后来发生什么了吗？”  
孟鹤堂一颗心又揪起来，他倒不至于喝断片，但是一点点片片断断的记忆让他也拼不出一个完整的顺序。  
孟鹤堂尴尬的抬起头，笑了笑，说“我是真喝多了，记不起来了都，我没说什么胡话吧？”  
周九良眼睛可见的暗了暗，又随即抬起头，扬起一个笑脸，说“没有，就是喝多了絮絮叨叨的闹的人头疼。”  
孟鹤堂小鸡啄米似的点着头，也不再说话，这是两人认识以来吃的气氛最诡异的一场饭。

饭后孟鹤堂和周九良一起驱车去了局里，各子向各自的部门走回去，连道别都显得十分尴尬。  
孟鹤堂懊恼的把自己摔进椅子里，拼命回想发生了什么，而周九良也在心慌，他不知道孟鹤堂是真的不记得了还是听见自己说喜欢他以后尴尬的假装什么都不知道。  
两个人各怀心事，甚至在接下来的几天里都没有一起吃饭。  
远远的见了面周九良都会避开孟鹤堂，他实在不知道该怎么面对他。  
孟鹤堂倒是被小孩儿的躲避弄的一头雾水，怎么了这是？难道我喝多打他了不成？

平静的日子没过几天，孟鹤堂听说许珊珊的母亲自杀了。  
原因是因为接受不了女儿主动自杀，没有依托的这个女人终于还是选择了结束自己的生命。  
有时候人的生命就是这么短暂且脆弱，有时候，就那么一下子，就没了。

孟鹤堂觉得不能这样下去了，指不定自己哪天就出个什么事儿，人不能糊糊涂涂的活着。  
孟鹤堂把周九良约出来，就约在警局的小花园里，他得弄清楚到底是怎么了，让周九良这么躲着他。  
“九良我今天约你出来也不是为了别的，我就想问问你这几天干嘛老躲着我，我做什么让你不开心的事了吗？”  
周九良盯着自己的鞋尖，又不好直接说，只敷衍的说着“没有 没有躲你”  
孟鹤堂看出来他说的并非真心，他跨一大步站在周九良面前，直直的盯着他的眼睛，手也捏着周九良的脸蛋，让他看向自己。  
“小九良，你看着我，我不想我们之间有隔阂之类的东西存在，我不希望你有事瞒着我，你告诉我，到底怎么了好不好？”  
周九良被他这么一弄，心里倒是泛起一点委屈出来。又不是自己先挑的事儿，可对方却什么都不记得还在让自己说出口。一股子心酸泛上来，从眼角挤出了两滴泪。  
孟鹤堂被周九良突然的眼泪吓着了，“怎么了怎么了小九良，怎么还哭了？我真的做了什么混蛋事了？我打你了？”  
周九良摇摇头，也不说话，只是眼泪默默的流，一边流着泪一边还泪眼婆娑的看着孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂被他盯的有些心慌，又不知道该怎么办，笨手笨脚的给周九良拭泪。  
周九良瞪着他，委屈巴巴的问，“孟哥，我对你来说是什么样的存在啊。”  
孟鹤堂被这没头没脑的一问惊了，“啊什么？你…你是我的学弟，我的同事，我的好朋友啊。”  
学弟！同事！好朋友！  
这几个词似乎在嘲笑着周九良，嘲笑着他那不敢为人所知的私密情感。  
周九良吸吸鼻子，向后退了一步，语气有些冷，带着一丝疏离，说“我知道了孟哥，我们是校友是同事，我想，我不是很想做你的朋友。那我先走了，”  
周九良转身就走，孟鹤堂呆在原地，也没有问出想问的东西。  
心里头怪怪的，说不好是什么感觉，心里有点堵，鼻子也莫名其妙的有点想泛酸

“天已经开始降温了吗？我怎么，有点冷呢…”

十七  
孟鹤堂已经快十天没见到周九良了。  
不是那种两人见面的互不理睬或者一方的躲避，是真真正正的，没有看见他的影子。  
“老秦，最近有九良的消息吗？我都好久没见他来上班了。”孟鹤堂有些烦躁的揉了一把头发。  
秦霄贤看着自家队长，几次张嘴又讪讪的闭上，只说着“我也没见着，可能有事请假了吧。”  
孟鹤堂看着秦霄贤，分明他就是知道些什么，可这家伙就是不说。  
怎么搞的，怎么最近身边的人都有事瞒着自己。  
孟鹤堂也懒得继续问，心想着也问不出个好歹，这孩子嘴这么快，要说早说了。  
可他没想到，自己等啊等，等来的是一个男童失踪案。

“失踪男孩名叫李柏川，六岁。失踪当天，他父母去幼儿园接他去迟了，到的时候老师说已经被家长接走了，拟诱拐儿童方向。”  
孟鹤堂没空去想很多其他的事情，全身心的扑在案子上。  
幼儿园的老师说，当天下午放学的时候，李柏川像平时一样正常出了门，甚至没有任何时间上的等待，就像是自家家人来接一样，出门就走了，所以他们也没有过多的关注。  
孟鹤堂调取幼儿园门口的监控，发现是一个带着巨大口罩的男人带走了李柏川。奇怪的是，这孩子并没有任何迟疑，跟着就走了。  
熟人犯罪？  
孟鹤堂又调取了相关路段的道路监控，发现嫌疑人很谨慎，带着孩子走过两条街道才坐上了车，车开到一车监控盲区的小路以后就找不到了，经核查，车牌也是伪造的。  
线索到这就断了。  
孟鹤堂想着去问问李柏川的父母看看自己有没有什么亲戚这几天行踪不定，可能是熟人犯案，不然可不可能这么轻易的得手。  
“熟人？”李柏川的母亲陷入沉思，“是他！一定是他！”李妈妈突然想起什么似的  
“他爸爸家里有一个表弟叫李晓宇，小川要跟着叫叔叔的那种。前几天来我们家，说要借钱，那人就是个游手好闲的败家子，我们就没借出去。一定是他恼羞成怒绑架了我们家小川，你们现在就去逮捕他的，快把我的小川救回来！”

孟鹤堂记下这条重要信息，向上报抓捕申请的时候脑子里一直在想  
会，这么简单吗？  
抓捕申请批下来以后孟鹤堂带着刑侦队的人立即对李晓宇实施了抓捕，整个过程很顺利，只用了不到一个小时就成功把嫌疑人抓捕归案了。  
李晓宇对自己绑架李柏川的行为供认不讳，承认自己因为赌博缺钱才空动了坏心思绑架了孩子。  
“那我的孩子呢，你把我的孩子弄到哪儿去了！”  
李柏川的母亲在抓着嫌疑人的衣领，来回推搡着。在嫌疑人的家里和经常去的地方，他们并没有发现失踪男孩的踪迹。  
李晓宇似乎在畏惧些什么，对李柏川的去向绝口不提，整个案情又陷入的瓶颈。

“绑架是为了要钱，但你为什么把孩子搞没了，你是不是有同伙？说！”  
孟鹤堂在审讯室一头坐着，炽热晃眼的灯打在嫌疑人脸上，他微眯着眼，双唇却紧紧抿着，不发一言。  
“我告诉你，你不要以为我们找不到孩子就没办法定你的罪！”孟鹤堂似乎被他打死都不说的态度气着了，“孩子要是找到了，你顶多算个诱拐未成年人，孩子要是一直找不到，最后出了什么事，故意伤害罪的罪名你躲都躲不掉！”  
李晓宇依旧不说孩子的去向，只是说着，“是我对不起小川，我也是鬼迷心窍了害了他，我会有报应的，而他…”  
孟鹤堂看着这人遮遮掩掩的样子就气不打一出来，要不是审讯的时候有监控录像他真想上去给他一拳。  
出了审讯室李柏川的父母围上来，孟鹤堂摇摇头说起，“这家伙始终不肯说孩子的去向，我看看怎么想办法进一步调查吧。”  
李柏川的父母突然失力了似得，瘫坐在椅子上，“那个混蛋，他…他不会把我的儿子给……”  
李妈妈想着想着情绪突然崩溃，在警局里大哭起来，李爸爸也是明显强撑着，向孟鹤堂道了谢，请他继续帮忙查孩子的下落。

怎么着！这人，他还能把孩子藏到哪儿去！

十八  
孟鹤堂看着审讯室里的那家伙，示意把监控和录像暂时先关闭，自己又开门走进去。  
孟鹤堂大步走到李晓宇面前，手揪着他的头发，强迫他看向自己，恶狠狠的说，“王八蛋你到底把孩子弄哪儿去了，我告诉你，你今儿不给我个答案你别想出这个门！”  
审讯室外的人看着里面那个有些陌生的孟鹤堂，心里不禁打了个寒战，平时那么温和友好的家伙，此刻像一个凶兽，眼睛通红闪着嗜血的光。  
队里的人赶紧进去把孟鹤堂拉开，怕他真的一激动做出什么事来。

远在法医部的周九良也听见了风声，听说孟鹤堂在审讯室暴打嫌疑人。  
虽说有些嫌疑人该揍，但是一旦抓捕归案，尤其在审讯期间，打嫌疑人是会被处分的。  
“贤儿，是什么案子，给我讲讲行吗？”  
周九良给秦霄贤拨了通电话，自己也不知道为什么自己要去过问刑侦队的事情。  
听完全部的案件走向，周九良沉默了许久，道了声谢挂了电话，拿着手机的手微微颤抖。  
…肮脏的地下室，高高举起的鞭子，皮开肉绽的脊背…  
周九良一个人怔了好久，路过的人叫他才回神。  
“怎么了周老师？”周九良的小助手问他。  
“没事，你先回去吧，我还有点工作要做。”周九良打发走小助理，一个人回去桌前，翻着一本很厚很厚的笔记本。半晌，抽出一张便贴，写着些什么……

孟鹤堂跟李晓宇纠缠了半天也问不出个什么结果，气的不行，回到办公室想喝口水缓缓，看见自己的桌前压着一个小纸条，上面写着  
“向团体拐卖儿童贩卖方向调查试试”  
熟悉的字体。  
“是九良啊。”孟鹤堂看着这字迹，不过周九良的提示确实给孟鹤堂提供了新的思路。  
不过令孟鹤堂没想到的事，正调查这李柏川的案子，没过几天，又一个案子，接踵而至。

“尸体是在一片废旧的老公园里发现的，那里许久没人去，最近正在重新翻修，在挖地的时候挖出来的这具尸体。根据现场警犬的反应来看，那里应该不止一具尸体。我们已经把现场保护起来了，等法医部的同事去看看我们就准备开挖。”  
孟鹤堂皱着眉点点头，挂了电话以后飞快的驱车去了案发地。，孟鹤堂到达的时候周九良已经在现场了。  
远远的，孟鹤堂看见周九良趴在地上细细的在挖些什么东西。  
不远处摆放了四五具形态不辩的尸体，孟鹤堂走进一看，倒吸一口凉气，这些尸体，从骨头上来看，都是些孩子！  
周九良穿着白大褂简单的带着口罩和手套，手持小铲子和小刷子，伏在地上，像一个正在堆沙雕的孩子。可从他手中挖出来的，却是一个个孩子…  
周九良本来专心于自己的工作，看见自己身边站着一个人，抬头一看却是孟鹤堂，眼睛闪了闪，终是没说什么。  
“那边都挖了吗？”  
周九良没看到孟鹤堂似的直接无视了他，越过去向另一边的工作人员询问道。  
“九良……”孟鹤堂抬手想拽住他的衣袖，被周九良不露痕迹的躲过，周九良点了点数目，对着孟鹤堂，平静的不能再平静的说  
“孟队长，麻烦你找几个心细的队员帮我们把尸体全带回去，我们法医部没那么多人。”  
孟鹤堂似乎被那一句孟队长噎住，喉头哽住了一样，只吐出一个“好”  
“现场的大概情况是什么？”孟鹤堂开始把重心从周九良那里转移到案件本身上，似乎开始工作，周九良对他的态度可能会好转些。  
周九良摘下口罩，闷了许久的口鼻微微张开，细细的喘着气，殷红的嘴唇水嘟嘟的，一张一合，说着话语。  
“现场一共发现了十一具尸体，均是十岁以下的儿童，粗略判断最大的九岁最小的四岁，而且死亡时间差距很大，部分尸体仅剩骨骼部分，这两具相对来说时间比较近，五官面貌仍可辨认，可以先从这两具着手调查。”  
孟鹤堂点了点头，招呼着队里的孩子们把尸体带回去，自己扭头看向周九良，他正扶着一棵大树，背对着自己。  
“怎么了九良？不舒服吗？”孟鹤堂走过去轻拍他的脊背。  
周九良触电一样的躲开，脸色苍白却摇了摇头，却没有多说一句话

十九  
“把最近三年内青州市以及周围各个市区未破的儿童失踪案卷宗送到我办公室。”  
孟鹤堂意识到如此多的儿童尸体出现绝非偶然，绝不是什么激情犯罪或者偶然犯罪，这背后一定有着一个巨大的网…  
翻阅着堆的小山一样的卷宗，孟鹤堂揉了揉眉心，干就完了，怎么办呢！  
隔壁省市的卷宗由于缺乏权限，还在网上报申请，单单是青州市这三年就有二百多起儿童失踪案。  
由于现阶段手机证据缺乏，孟鹤堂就先一份一份的翻着照片看，期待着过目不忘的能力可以发挥作用。

一份份卷宗开启合上，一页页纸张间是一个个破碎的家庭。卷宗里都是孩子们玩笑时明媚的笑脸，一个个的是那样的纯真无邪，孟鹤堂的心似乎都被揉碎，那些原本也都是父母的小宝贝啊，他们现在在哪里？过得好不好？会不会被欺负？是不是…还活着？

另一头，周九良正带着法医部全部的工作人员没日没夜的忙活着。这是周九良接手法医部以来遇到的工作量最大的一个案子，还是需要尽快出结果的那种。  
周九良他们把全部的尸体排开摆好，按照骨骺判断年纪分类，希望可以尽可能的确定各个尸体的身份死亡时间和死亡原因。  
“一号尸体，八岁，男，预估死亡时间，去年三月，死亡原因，脾脏破裂出血  
二号尸体，六岁，女，预估死亡时间，今年一月，死亡原因，颈部受勒窒息伴性侵  
三号尸体，十岁，男，预估死亡时间，去年七月，死亡原因，全身多器官摘除  
……”  
一具具尸体横在解剖台上，似乎在无声的称述着他们生前所受的痛苦和非人的遭遇。  
待到周九良完整的记下全部的尸检报告的时候，他已经整整三十个小时没休息了。  
“把报告给孟队长送去，有什么问题随时联系我。”  
周九良安排助手送去了尸检报告，自己则脱力了一般摔坐到椅子上，躺着看向天花板，粗粗的喘着气，似乎在自言自语些什么，过去了，都过去了……

孟鹤堂拿到尸检报告的时候，心都开始缓缓抽动着疼…  
这些孩子，都死于非人的虐待中，这一个个的家庭，本来和和美美，结果现在孩子失踪了还不算，还都以这种残忍的手段死去了，他们的父母该有多么的心碎啊。  
孟鹤堂更坚定了要尽快破案，还所有孩子一个公道。

孟鹤堂先是确定了其中两个死亡时间不长，容貌可辨的孩子的身份，都是前两年报失踪的孩子。看来就是有人恶意诱拐，然后经一个专门的儿童拐卖团伙按不同方向卖了出去。  
从失踪上看，不同的孩子失踪的时间地点和使用手法都不同，基本可以去排除团体直接作案的可能。所以应该是…  
一个词从孟鹤堂脑子里跳出来--中介！  
这个团伙像是一个中介，不直接进行拐卖，而是从不同人贩子手中买过来，汇聚在一起，再通过自己的渠道将孩子们卖出去，两厢之间，以谋取暴利。

孟鹤堂又去到之前李柏川失踪案的犯人李晓宇那里，他觉得李晓宇也一定和这个团伙有着联系，可能李柏川早就被他卖到“中介”去了。  
跑去的路上孟鹤堂越想越觉得可能性极大，李晓宇属于冲动犯罪，拐走了孩子，一直留在身边肯定不现实，他一个普通人，也没有可以卖出去的渠道，所以！“中介”是他能想到的最好选择。  
一脚踹开关押室的房门，李晓宇正躺在床上，看见孟鹤堂突然进来，心里一紧 还是问，“有什么事吗？”  
孟鹤堂倒是不跟他客气，直接走进拽起他的衣领揪他起来，狠狠的问，“李柏川是不是被你卖了！卖给了一个更大的儿童拐卖团伙！那个团伙现在在哪儿！快说！”  
李晓宇明显在逃避这个问题，一直不说话，眼神也不敢直视孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂摔下发现的孩子们尸体的照片，摔在李晓宇脸上，“看看！这是发现的十一具孩子的尸体！都是失踪案的受害者，我告诉你，你若是在不配合，李柏川搞不好也是这样的结局！到时候，你想挽回也来不及了！”  
李晓宇看了一眼照片，双手抱头向旁边躲去，不敢再看第二眼  
“你说不说！”孟鹤堂掐着他的双肩“说啊！”

“人渣！畜生！他还那么小！他是你侄子啊！”

二十  
“彪哥，我只知道他手下的人叫他彪哥”  
李晓宇吐出这几个字，孟鹤堂看着他，示意他继续说。  
“不是我找的他们，是他们来找的我。那次追债的人在街口堵着我问我要钱我没有，是他们从那帮人手里饶下我，跟我说可以帮我还钱，前提是弄一个孩子给他们，他们说，越是清秀的孩子越能给我加钱…我先是去找了我哥，看看能不能借点，我也不想拐孩子，可是我哥他们不松口，那天我看见了小川那孩子……”  
“我是畜生！我大概能猜到他们会把小川弄到哪里去，可是我…我……我对不起他，小川，对不起，我对不起你…”

李晓宇越说越激动，最后直接泣不成声，孟鹤堂看着感觉没什么后续能问出来，就离开了。

孟鹤堂想着怎么样去调查这个被叫做彪哥的人，要怎样才能接近他去调查清楚整个大网。  
“老秦，先去给我调查一个叫做彪哥的人，可能是混道上的，查的时候小心着点儿。”  
孟鹤堂安排秦霄贤去简单的调查一下，自己则在整个公安系统里去搜索，看看能不能发现他的前科之类的线索。  
不出意外的，这个人案底很干净，也就八九年前，在孟鹤堂还没有从业的时候，网络上有记录他的几次打架斗殴，或者说，这些年他很谨慎，不参与一手的案子，让人很难抓住他的把柄。

“李鹤彪，人称彪哥，早些年就是街上的混子，不知怎么的，大概七八年前，窜了一个老大的位子，接下他手下的一大波人，发展的似乎还越来越大，我想要去打听他们的生意就已经打听不出来了，所以这个人能弄到的消息不多。”  
孟鹤堂沉吟着，心里大概知道情况，想着要不然他看看能不能卧底去瞧瞧情况？  
孟鹤堂想着，说干就干，往上写了大概的想法和申请，想先和栾云平商量商量。

“小孟你想好了吗？”  
栾云平看着孟鹤堂递上来的申请，略加沉吟了一下，不是不相信孟鹤堂的能力，只是现阶段还不清楚整个案件的具体发展，他不是很敢让孟鹤堂去淌这趟浑水。  
孟鹤堂扬起头，一本正经啥样子，“我想好了，不能再拖了，再多几天，不知道要有多少孩子受苦甚至失去生命。栾副局，请你相信我！”  
“你不能去！”  
门突然被破开，闯进来的却是周九良。  
栾云平看着周九良，也不说话，想看看他有什么其他话可说。  
孟鹤堂看着周九良，笑了笑，想着周九良肯定是担心安全问题，笑着说“不怕啊九良，你孟哥可厉害了，也不是我第一次做这种事，不用担心我。”  
周九良直直的盯着孟鹤堂，脸都憋红了，似乎想说什么，又没有说，只是反复说着不行，不可以。  
栾云平看着他，叫了个人，“把小周送回去，前几天做那么多尸体的分析，想着也是累了，我给你放几天假，你回去休息休息吧。”  
周九良抿紧的嘴唇泛着白色，他扬起眼睛，看着孟鹤堂，语调中带着他自己都没有感受到的颤抖，  
“孟哥，你不要去好不好？算我求你，我不跟你闹别扭了，求你，你别去，我真的，我真的不能看你出事…”  
孟鹤堂已经很久没听见周九良叫他孟哥了，他抬手揉了揉周九良发顶的钢丝球，笑着，像阳光一样温暖，“小九良不怕，我不会有事的，我会小心好吗？等我回来，我们还像以前一样好好的，好不好？”  
孟鹤堂的声音似乎有魔力一般，周九良直直的看着他，却是说不出一言一语来。  
周九良愣着神，被人带出去，孟鹤堂看着他的背影，也叹了口气。  
“我们刚说到哪儿了？”孟鹤堂回头看向栾云平，“哦对，卧底的事儿您考虑考虑，我真的准备好了，我什么都不怕。”  
孟鹤堂一脸坚定，栾云平也只好先收下了申请，说着还得跟郭局报备一下。

\--漆黑的房间，高高举起的鞭子，落下是带着狠厉的破风声  
“你要乖哦，乖乖的，就不会受苦了，好不好？”  
微光下，依稀可辨的，那是一个满脸惊恐的男孩…  
黑暗里，看不清那男人的脸，只听见他说  
“让我看看，下一个幸运的小宝贝儿，是谁啊~”

二十一  
“猛C 库啰猛哈 库啰猛C猛C哈……”  
街角的夜店正不知疲倦的翻腾着，异彩的闪光灯下有着无数疯狂躁动的男男女女。高举过头顶的手，随着音乐来回摇摆的头，似乎在喧闹的舞池中央，一切烦恼都可以忘记，一切欲望都可以满足。  
舞池中间，有一个男人抓眼的很。  
过长的碎发被汗水浸的微微有些湿，慵懒的落在额前，挡住了一双眼睛。在缝隙间，似乎能瞥见那双微眯的眼睛，睫毛卷翘，眼中闪着诱人的危险光芒。鼻子高高挺起，两瓣儿唇水红诱人。  
“开瓶酒”  
男人走到吧台前，点了瓶啤酒，吨吨的灌着，似乎很渴了的样子。  
“帅哥，一个人喝酒多没意思。”  
一个穿着暴露的女人靠过来，手搭在他肩上。  
男人转身打量了她一下，笑着举杯，说到，“那你陪我喝？”  
女人很是受用的点点头，碰了碰杯，开始和他攀谈起来。  
“帅哥很脸生啊，不是这附近的人吧。”  
”最近搬来的，刚整理好出来玩儿会儿。”  
“哦~这样啊，帅哥怎么称呼”  
“叫我阿堂就好，你呢”  
“我叫优优”  
“你长得真好看，优优…”

孟鹤堂连着五天去了李鹤彪经常去的那家店，可是除了来搭讪的男男女女，没有别的收获。别说接近李鹤彪了，连他的面都没见到。  
去夜店的第六天，孟鹤堂正郁闷着，靠在门外抽烟，听见一阵似有若无的呼救声。  
“救命啊！救命！”  
询声而去，却发现是两个醉汉在对一个女人毛手毛脚。  
“住手！干什么的！”  
孟鹤堂把烟一扔，跑过去阻止他们。  
“呦…哪儿…哪儿来的小白脸啊，正愁着一个妞儿不够用呢，得嘞，这小白脸归我了……”  
醉汉嘴里胡沁着污言秽语，一面准备对孟鹤堂就上手了。  
堂堂刑侦队长要是连两个醉汉都解决不了，那真的是白干了。  
三两下解决了他们，孟鹤堂把被动手动脚的女人解救出来。  
“你是一个人来的吗？多危险啊”孟鹤堂温温柔柔的问。  
女人有些惊魂未定，眼睛还在拼命地眨着，说“我来找我男朋友，但是我好像跟她走散了。”  
孟鹤堂笑了笑说 “我陪你去找你男朋友吧，或者至少在找到你男朋友之前不要离开我身边，一个小姑娘在这种地方太乱了，很危险的。”  
“好”女人就跟孟鹤堂，进了店里，孟鹤堂还给她点了一杯西瓜汁，好声好气的安慰着她。  
“对了，你男朋友叫什么名字啊，我们可以找酒保帮忙一起找。”  
“我男朋友，他叫李鹤彪。”  
孟鹤堂的心突然剧烈的打鼓来，李鹤彪！李鹤彪！  
“你怎么了？怎么出汗了？”女人问他，孟鹤堂抬手拭去汗水，说，“没事儿，有点热有点热。”

“不是让你别乱跑吗？”一个男人的声音从两人背后响起。  
孟鹤堂回头一看，是他！就是他！  
女人嗔怪的捶了那男人一下，说“你老不回来，我就想来找你。”  
男人的目光越过女人落在孟鹤堂身上，问，“他是谁？”  
女人兴冲冲的介绍，“这位是刚才从两个醉鬼手里救了我的人，他说他叫阿堂。阿堂，这就是我男朋友，彪子。”  
孟鹤堂尽可能的控制着自己的表情，伸出手说“你好，周堂”  
男人打量了他一眼，回握了一下，说，  
“你好，李鹤彪”

二十二  
“阿堂是做什么工作的？”  
李鹤彪借由女朋友这一道，一来二去，也算是与孟鹤堂相识了。  
“嗨，哪儿有什么工作，混一天是一天吧。”孟鹤堂假意叹了口气，抿了一口酒。  
李鹤彪眯起眼，说“是么？不像啊，听贞贞说起，你看起来气度不凡的样子，我甚至都要怀疑你是不是警察了，还能救下良家妇女。”  
孟鹤堂当下心就停了一跳，尽可能不露痕迹的平复下来，笑到，“彪哥您倒是会说笑，要是会打架就能做警察我到也还行。”  
李鹤彪盯着孟鹤堂，半晌，发出了邀请，“既然阿堂兄弟没有稳定工作，那你跟着我吧，跟着哥哥带你吃香的喝辣的，怎么样？”  
孟鹤堂佯装惊喜，“真的吗彪哥？那小弟我在这谢谢彪哥了。我干了，谢谢您。”一大杯苦酒入喉，孟鹤堂感觉嗓子里火辣辣的灼烧着，心里却也很舒坦，这半个月以来的蹲守，总算是没有白费。

“彪哥，咱都是做什么生意的啊？”孟鹤堂假意不经意的问起来。  
李鹤彪随口说着，“倒卖东西赚个差价，以后会慢慢带你看看的。”  
倒卖东西！那叫贩卖人口！  
孟鹤堂压下心里的愤怒，拍着马屁说着，“那彪哥算是个搞金融的呢！跟着彪哥真算是没跟错，彪哥有空带我去见识见识呗！”  
李鹤彪被马屁拍的很是受用，飘飘然的说“好说好说，大华，你今天去接的单子还没走呢吧，一会儿喝完酒，你带着阿堂一起去。”  
“这不符合规矩吧彪哥，他才来几天呢，跟着我们走单，出了什么问题我可承担不起。”  
李鹤彪瞪了他一眼，说“有我在呢，出了什么问题自然有我，用不着你小子在这儿瞎操心。”  
孟鹤堂却是很激动，脸上堆笑道，“谢谢彪哥。”

孟鹤堂一道跟着那个叫大华的男人去了一个有些偏僻的小巷子，巷子里已经聚了有约摸七八个人。  
“春姐，我们来了。”大华脸上堆笑，对着中间的一位说着。  
“你迟到了。”那人张嘴，孟鹤堂才发现居然是个男人，但他梳着发髻穿着旗袍，乍一看也像是个漂亮女人。  
大华舔着脸说，“嗨，这不是彪哥叫我带新人嘛，耽误了，您老别见怪。”  
临头的那个叫做春姐的男人，抬头看了眼孟鹤堂，轻笑了声，“呦，彪子现在也开始考虑你们的模样了吗？这看着到斯文，别是被诱拐来的吧，小帅哥。”  
孟鹤堂听着这些打趣的话语，还得陪着笑，“我刚来也不认识人，听大华叫您一声春姐，那我也跟着叫一声春姐了。谢谢您抬举，我倒是真心跟着彪哥，您别看着我长的小，我可靠着谱呢。”  
春姐也不接孟鹤堂的话，只叫人搬出来两个大箱子，说“大华点点吧，没问题就记上账，月底了我一起去结。”  
孟鹤堂看见大华掀起箱子的一角，一个一个看了看，说“没问题没问题，果然春姐弄到的都是些好货色。”  
春姐摆了摆手，说“行了，没问题就就快弄走，我也累了”  
大华吆喝着孟鹤堂和几个其他的兄弟把东西搬上车，又寒暄了几句就离开了。  
春姐看着孟鹤堂的背影自言自语着，“彪子这又要玩儿什么花儿啊，可怜咯，小帅哥。”

孟鹤堂跟着跑了几趟腿以后，意识到其实李鹤彪没有完全信任他，甚至连倒卖的东西是儿童都没有跟他说，孟鹤堂正想着该怎么进一步接触，最好能摸清他们的老窝，这样一举包抄可以救下更多孩子。  
“阿堂啊”正想着，李鹤彪从后面过来，拍了孟鹤堂肩膀一下，“想什么呢？”  
孟鹤堂一激灵，忙说“没什么，就出神呢？怎么了彪哥，找我有什么事吗？”  
李鹤彪揽过他的肩膀，说，“走，跟哥上车，哥带你去个地方”  
孟鹤堂坐上李鹤彪的车，车七拐八拐来到一处别墅区。  
“彪哥，这是您家吗？好气派啊。”孟鹤堂说。  
李鹤彪也不说话，领着他进了一栋别墅。里面的装修富丽堂皇，处处流露着暴发户的既视感。  
“谁啊？”里间传出一声女人声音，女人走出来，却是孟鹤堂之前救下的李鹤彪的女朋友贞贞。  
“嫂子好”孟鹤堂喊道，贞贞看了眼李鹤彪，说“阿堂啊，今儿可算来着了，我倒是准备了道大菜呢，彪子带他逛逛，我马上就好。”  
“好嘞，谢谢嫂子。”孟鹤堂看着这两人，心想，怎么着？真的带我来家吃饭不成？  
李鹤彪领着孟鹤堂四下走了走，说  
“阿堂你来，再带你看点好东西。”

二十三  
李鹤彪站在一个大穿衣柜前，一抬手，推开却是一扇门，里面是一个看起来很大的隔间。  
“彪哥，这是？”孟鹤堂问着  
李鹤彪抬手按亮了灯，孟鹤堂这才看清，这哪里是隔间啊，这像是另一栋别墅，里面很大很空旷。  
“跟我过来阿堂。”李鹤彪走在前面，示意孟鹤堂过去。  
孟鹤堂跟着他一路下到底，紧接着头皮一麻。下面放的，全是一个一个巨大的笼子，每个笼子里都有一个孩子，或坐或卧，偏偏没有声音，安静的如同死去了一般。  
“彪哥你这是？”孟鹤堂估摸着可能这里就是他们这个团伙藏匿失踪儿童的地方，却还仍要装作惊讶的样子。  
“和你看到的一样，我是做人口生意的，这些孩子要么被父母抛弃，要么无人领养，我把他们买过来，精心调教，然后送给那些复大户家没有孩子的或者是乡村没有男丁的家庭。成全了这些孩子，给他们一个家，我也能从中赚两个钱，阿堂你说是不是？”  
孟鹤堂听着他冠冕堂皇的话，心中暗暗鄙夷，说得好听，不过是破坏别人美满的家庭谋求一己私利罢了。  
李鹤彪在笼子前走过，那些孩子看见他，没有畏惧或者怨恨，大多数面无表情仿佛整个事情与自己无关。  
“你知道我怎么让他们听话吗？毕竟卖到其他人家以后，如果太过于吵闹或者是想着逃离，会给人家带来很大的麻烦，我的生意也会不好做。”  
李鹤彪拿起角落里的一把鞭子，扬了扬，“用这个，我已经打断了不知道多少只皮鞭了。”

李鹤彪没有管愣在原地的孟鹤堂，自言自语的说  
“阿堂你应该听别人说过，我的生意是从我以前的老大手里抢的。以前他从来不打孩子，怎么带来就怎么卖了。很多孩子哭喊，逃跑，造成了很多麻烦。  
那时候我开始提议可以破坏他们的精神，让他们听话，可我老大是个傻的，跟我说什么盗亦有道，可笑，自己就是个倒卖儿童的王八蛋还跟我谈什么道义！  
从那时候起我开始背着他尝试精神摧毁，成功了几个，我很开心的去找他你知道他怎么样了吗？他打了我！他骂我，当着所有小弟的面，败我的面子！  
那次我跟他大吵了一架，闹的不可开交，结果倒是便宜了一个小机灵鬼，有一个逃跑成功了，还带回来警察，我的老大也就因为这个送了命。  
我接手以后啊，就想，我不能也这样不是，我不能让我的命被一个孩子弄死，所以每一个带回来的孩子，我都尽心尽力的去调教，你看，他们现在多乖啊。”

孟鹤堂强忍着心里的愤怒，半天憋出一句话来，“彪哥，可你这，是违法的啊，你有没有想过被发现了怎么办？”  
李鹤彪突然的笑了，“发现？你真以为我会那么傻？我每年往公安系统里砸了多少钱你不知道，从高到底，都有我的人，也不是没有不自量力的警察想要来翘我的底，通通没有活着回去的！”  
孟鹤堂突然心下一凉，不知道他说这些是想干什么，手指也不自觉的抖了起来，不知该如何是好。  
李鹤彪看着他，轻笑到，“怎么了，热了吗？我看你都出汗了…来擦擦汗吧阿堂”李鹤彪递来一张湿巾悬在半空中，孟鹤堂看着纸巾又看了看李鹤彪  
李鹤彪又向他伸了伸手，说  
“拿着啊  
孟！警！官！”  
孟鹤堂心下一紧，黑暗中突然蹿出很多人把孟鹤堂按在地上，孟鹤堂挣扎着却丝毫没有反抗的余地。  
“别忙活了孟警官，我这可是地下室，你刚才就想往外拨电话吧，可惜了，这么好看的一张小脸儿需要死在这了…”李鹤彪笑的让人毛骨悚然。  
孟鹤堂抬着头看向他，问道“你从什么时候发现的？”  
李鹤彪捏起孟鹤堂的下巴，眯着眼“发现？你太高估自己了，从一开始我就知道你的身份。啊，对了，贞贞也是我安排的，你真以为我的女人能弱到被人调戏？太可笑了！”  
孟鹤堂突然感觉，自己像一个笑话，自以为是的落进了李鹤彪设下的圈套。  
冷，很冷，孟鹤堂感觉自己像是倒进了冰窟一样，没有希望没有光芒。  
“孟警官，你知道我是怎么认识你的吗？还记得李莫玺吗？就是当初从河里捞出来的两具尸体里的一句具，那是我的手下，不乖被我做了。当时那个案子是你负责的吧？可惜了，你只关心了另一个人，没有查出他啊。从那时候起，我就记住你了。  
你们公安局也是，还敢让你出来卧底，你第一天来我就认出你了，左不过陪你玩玩，你不会真以为自己是个力挽狂澜的大英雄吧！”  
孟鹤堂只觉得眼前发黑，感觉自己一直以来所相信的东西崩塌了，自己像一个玩具，被人玩弄于鼓掌之间。  
李鹤彪安排人把孟鹤堂绑在椅子上，自己拉了把凳子坐在他对面  
“这就受不了了？孟警官？给你准备的大菜，还没上呢！”

二十四  
孟鹤堂直直的看着李鹤彪举起手里的鞭子，咻的一声，鞭子落下发出声响，孟鹤堂白皙嫩滑的脸蛋上留下一道血痕。  
李鹤彪见血似乎没由来的兴奋了起来，  
“孟警官你知道吗？我其实很喜欢皮鞭打在人身上的脆响，但是只能是那些柔嫩的肌肤。我打过那些衰老的发臭的老男人，油腻的皮肤，令人作呕的味道，太恶心了。”  
“我还是喜欢小孩子，我喜欢他们皮肤的触感，我喜欢看着他们眼里的希望一点点磨灭的样子。不过，孟警官，你可真是个好东西，比起孩子，你更能提起我的兴趣来啊！！”  
李鹤彪笑的狰狞，手中的鞭子扬起落下，看着他享受的样子，仿佛他在弹奏世界上最美妙的乐章。  
孟鹤堂伤痕累累，每一鞭落下，留下一道血痕，没几天，孟鹤堂全身上几乎没有一点点好肉。可他一直忍着叫喊一直忍着呻吟，他知道自己越痛苦，对李鹤彪来说越开心，越会刺激他的的兽欲，进一步虐待自己。  
他告诉自己，要挺住，他的眸子坚毅而闪亮，像夜空里的启明星，点点微光却包含着希望。他想着局里一定会发现异常，再撑一天，再撑一天就会有人来救自己了。队里的孩子们还等着他回去，还有…还有小九良。孟鹤堂想起临行前周九良的眼神，若是自己这次真的回不去，小孩儿该有多难过啊。

李鹤彪不喜欢充满希望的眼神，他希望看到的是绝望无助和对命运的妥协。他日复一日的折磨虐待孟鹤堂，渐渐的鞭子已经不足以满足他变态的欲望了，小刀，铁签…什么什么都用上了。  
那日李鹤彪依旧来打到孟鹤堂面前，孟鹤堂已经虚弱的不行，原先红润的双唇已经泛白且干涸的不成样子，带着丝丝血红的牙印。  
“孟警官 你这是何苦呢？”李鹤彪取笑的说着。  
孟鹤堂扬起眸子，倒是没有说话异常轻蔑的看着他，嘴角扯出一个不屑的嗤笑。  
李鹤彪似乎被这抹鄙夷的笑戳到了点，突然的暴走，掐住孟鹤堂的脖子，恶狠狠的瞪着他，说“事到如今你还在指望什么？啊！”  
孟鹤堂不再理他，被忽视的感觉让李鹤彪异常的不爽，他的手扯着孟鹤堂胳膊上的伤口，炎热的天气让伤口有些发炎 刚结了痂的伤口又被撕裂开，钻心的疼痛让孟鹤堂扭曲了五官。  
“叫出来吧，”李鹤彪的脸笑的狰狞，“求饶啊，求饶我就放过你！”  
孟鹤堂紧紧抿着唇角，吐出三个字，“你做梦。”  
李鹤彪癫狂的眼神渐渐趋于阴狠，嘴角的冷笑也是一阵接着一阵。  
“孟鹤堂，这是你逼我的！”

李鹤彪转身走了，留下这么一句狠话不知要做什么。  
孟鹤堂强撑着维持意识的清醒，脑子里昏昏沉沉的，似乎一直有一个声音再说，  
“算了吧，放弃吧，你太累了……”  
又有另一个声音在说，“不行，不能放弃，九良在等你回去！”  
“小九良…”孟鹤堂自己咕哝了一句  
对，小九良还在等我，我不能放弃。我要回去，我要和他好好的，他答应我了，回去就不和我闹别扭了。  
…我真的很想他  
……小九良，不知道他现在在哪里，忙不忙，有没有好好吃饭  
………九良…九良  
…………九良，像局里的人说的那样，我好像真的喜欢你  
………九良，我要回去，我要告诉你，我喜欢你  
……九良…九良  
…九……良……

二十五  
李鹤彪吹着口哨打开门，看起来心情很不错的样子，他踱步着来到孟鹤堂面前，拉起一把椅子，远远的坐在孟鹤堂对面的黑暗里。  
孟鹤堂看不清他的表情，不知道他今天想要做什么。  
“孟警官，昨天睡得好吗？”李鹤彪似笑非笑的看着他，孟鹤堂并没有任何回应。  
李鹤彪到也不生气，玩味的看着孟鹤堂，明明笑着，却有些阴森森的感觉，“孟警官，我给你准备了一份礼物。来人，推上来。”  
两个小伙子推着一个不算太大的箱子走来，放在孟鹤堂面前。  
孟鹤堂眼中没有波澜，甚至可以说，丝毫没有兴趣。  
李鹤彪看起来兴致勃勃的样子，走进，手搭在箱子上，有一下没一下的敲打着，说“你肯定会喜欢！”  
李鹤彪抬手掀开箱子，里面确是一个五花大绑被堵住嘴的人！  
是周九良！  
孟鹤堂倏地瞪大了眼睛，眼里全是震惊和不可置信。

“对对对，就是这种眼神！”李鹤彪似乎被刺激的很满意似的，“我就是喜欢这种眼神，孟警官你做的很好！”  
周九良本来一直在黑暗里，被突然的光亮刺激的眯着眼睛，适应了一下，才看清眼前的孟鹤堂。  
他平日里最最温和友善的孟哥啊…审案时嫉恶如仇的孟哥啊！此刻浑身上下都是伤痕，脸颊都深深凹陷下去，眼下一片淤黑，带着星星的眼睛也只剩空洞的一片…

“唔…唔唔唔唔！”周九良突然激动起来，身体拼命前倾着无奈手脚全被紧紧固定在椅子上。他挣扎着，小脸憋的通红，脑门上的青筋尽数爆起。  
孟鹤堂全身没了力气，眼睁睁看着周九良离自己不足三十厘米却无力救他。  
李鹤彪很是满意两个人见面以后的反应，站在孟鹤堂身后，掐着他的下巴抬起他的头说，“梦警官，你说这可巧不巧！你对面的这个，就是我之前跟你说起的那个成功逃跑还带警察要了我老大命的那个孩子啊！”  
孟鹤堂回想起以前周九良的哭闹，他一直以为周九良是经历过校园暴力的孩子，没想到他所承受的，远远比那黑暗可怕的多。  
周九良看着孟鹤堂，又看着他身后的李鹤彪，眼神渐渐转变为畏惧，他害怕，他真的很怕！那是他无数个日日夜夜里鞭打着他摧毁着他的魔鬼！那是他逃出后梦魇里时常见到的恶魔！  
“本来我就准备找个时间抓他回来教训教训的，可巧了你们也熟识不是吗？我带他来见你，你开心吗？孟警官？”李鹤彪语气缓慢且带着欢快，似乎是在做什么有益双方的好事一般。

李鹤彪又看向周九良，伸手拔出他嘴里的破布，眯着眼看着他，“你也是不乖了，见到哥哥，怎么不知道喊人了啊！我以前怎么教你的！”  
周九良浑身战栗着，每一个毛孔都收缩起来，他的头微微的摇动着，被释放出来的嘴却也是什么声音都发不出来。  
“喊人！”李鹤彪空甩了一声鞭子，鞭子带着破风声传进周九良耳朵里。  
“哥！我错了！我不该逃跑！我错了！”  
周九良只觉得自己最后一根弦崩断了，脑子里一片空白。他感觉自己身处地狱，没有一丝光亮。他低着头抖得像个筛子，不停的认错。

认错吧，认错了，就不会再挨打了……

“周九良！”孟鹤堂高声的喊着他的名字。  
“你是警察，你不能向他低头，你知不知道！”孟鹤堂的声音严厉而高亢，听起来就让人心生信任，  
“周九良！你看着我，我是孟鹤堂，你看着我！”孟鹤堂拼命的想要唤醒他，看着小孩绝望的样子，他的心疼的一抽一抽的。  
“九良！周九良！”

二十六  
周九良九岁前的人生，是最最纯洁干净，无忧无虑的年纪。  
和谐的家庭环境，父母感情很好，对他也是百般疼爱，从小从没接触过黑暗面的他一直以为，他的人生可以一直顺风顺水下去。  
九岁那年的生日，他的父亲去给他取蛋糕，出了车祸没有回来…  
母亲突然要支撑起整个家庭，经受不住这么大的打击，精神出现了一点问题。  
一天下午忘记去接放学的周九良，也是因为这个，周九良被人贩子拐走，落到了李鹤彪手里。  
整整两年，那是他最黑暗的回忆。

黑暗的地下室，没日没夜的辱骂和殴打，破碎的肉体和灵魂…

李鹤彪成为了周九良生命里黑暗的代名词，是一切梦魇的源头。  
周九良在那里被虐待了两年，整整两年。就在他的意志在马上崩溃的边缘，李鹤彪他们组织内部出了问题，周九良也抓住了机会逃离了魔窟。

而现在，他似乎毫无希望的又落入这个恶魔的魔掌。  
绝望，恐慌，和无边无际的黑暗笼罩住周九良，他不敢睁眼，不敢呼吸，一个人瑟缩在自己内心的小角落里，瑟瑟发抖。  
周九良甚至都在想，如果当初没有逃走就好了…  
我本可以忍受黑暗，如果我不曾见过光明……  
光明…这两个词似乎一束微弱的星光，缓缓的撒在周九良身上…  
我的光明……周九良的心里冒出一张温和的笑脸，远山一样的眉，大大的闪着星光的眼睛，红润水光的唇……  
孟哥…是孟哥啊

“九良！周九良！”  
黑暗中的周九良听见了熟悉的声音，急切的语调一声又一声的唤着他。  
孟哥！是孟哥啊！  
周九良猛的睁开眼，面前是熟悉的人。  
虽然他此刻是面无血色的憔悴模样，但在周九良眼里，他依旧是光！  
是希望！是未来！是…爱！

“孟哥？”周九良轻轻喊了一声，  
“哎，我在。” 孟鹤堂看他意识清醒了，心下缓了一口气，浅浅的笑了出来。  
“孟哥？”“诶，在呢”  
“孟哥？”“我在呢。”  
“儿子！”  
“诶…诶？你这小子，傻面贼心啊你”  
（可见章节三结尾，我还挺喜欢这两种不同情景的同样对话的）

孟鹤堂其实已经很虚弱了，看着周九良没什么事，便也十分宽慰。  
两人面对面，笑着，虽然身心俱疲，但彼此都是对方心里最大的支柱  
“干什么呢你们，还真以为我叫你们来说相声的吗？”李鹤彪看着两人本来眼里出现的绝望渐渐湮灭，被升腾起的希望代替，心里渐渐不爽起来。  
他本以为两个人会是压死对方的稻草，没想到他们却是彼此大海上最后的浮木。  
孟鹤堂突然笑了，声音沙哑，但是笑的讽刺，“谢谢你啊，彪哥！”  
孟鹤堂笑着说着，“谢谢你帮我把小九良找来，本来我要是死在这了还挺遗憾，现在我倒是圆满了，倒也真的是，麻烦你了！”  
周九良看着孟鹤堂，他不懂为什么孟鹤堂突然出言激怒李鹤彪。但是他相信孟鹤堂，相信他一定有自己的目的。  
李鹤彪瞪着他，似乎被挑衅到了一样，气的红了眼，“死？做梦！你倒是想死！死岂不是太便宜你们了！”  
李鹤彪的眼里闪起阴狠，随即又有兴奋的光芒。  
“想玩儿是吧！我陪你！来人，把他们俩给我解开！我到要看看，给你们机会，你能不能逃出我的手掌心！”  
孟鹤堂几日水米未进，解开后的孟鹤堂只能被周九良搀扶着才能勉强站起来。  
“给你三分钟！跑的出屋子算我输！”

二十七  
周九良搀扶着孟鹤堂摇摇晃晃的走，一个彪形大汉挡在楼梯口前。  
回头看见李鹤彪饶有兴趣的看着两人，微举着手说，“我可没动手。”  
孟鹤堂被人掀翻在地，两个人制住周九良，剩下的却对手无缚鸡之力的孟鹤堂进行惨无人道的殴打。  
“孟哥！孟哥！”周九良挣扎着想要去护住他，被两个大汉紧紧按着胳膊的他动弹不得  
“李鹤彪！你有什么你冲我来！逃跑的是我，带警察来的是我，明明都是我啊，你放过他！”  
周九良哭喊着，一拳一拳落在孟鹤堂身上，疼在周九良心里。  
李鹤彪踱步到抬手示意他们停下来，说，“你，我自然会清算，而他，我们来做一个游戏吧…”  
李鹤彪用手掰着孟鹤堂的头，让他看向地下室上楼楼梯的尽头，说“这样吧，你从这爬上去，三步一回头叫一声彪哥我错了，我就放过你，怎么样？”  
孟鹤堂轻蔑的看着他，也不说话，嘴角越来越浓郁的笑令李鹤彪没由来的心慌了一阵。  
开什么玩笑？他现在就是囚笼里的鸟，还指望翻什么风浪？李鹤彪心里暗暗想着。  
孟鹤堂看向周九良，突然笑了，明媚如花的那种笑，仿佛这几日的痛苦与他无关一样，他笑着，说“九良，你相信我吗？”  
周九良愣了，却不假思索的回答，“信！”  
孟鹤堂点点头，说，“好！”  
孟鹤堂的双手扶上楼梯的把手，一步两步，在第三步即将踏出的时候，李鹤彪还挑衅的说，“还要大声的说彪哥我错了”  
李鹤彪以为孟鹤堂已经屈服了放弃尊严，不由得得意的笑着，孟鹤堂踏实第三步，回头看了看周九良，目光里满是温柔，又扫向李鹤彪，开口道

“彪哥……你真是个傻的！”

“不许动，举起手来！”  
从楼梯口突然涌进了一大波持枪警察，李鹤彪突然慌了神。  
“别过来，不然我杀了他。”李鹤彪飞快的逃出刀子架在周九良脖子上，自己则躲在他身后，慌张的看着这一屋子的警察。  
周九良没有委屈，甚至没有丝毫瑟缩，只是有些讶异他们怎么找到的，怎么来的这么的及时。  
“小孟！”栾云平架住了脱力的孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂摆了摆手表示没事，接过栾云平手里的枪举起，目光穿越这群人，紧紧的盯着周九良。  
两个人的眼神焦灼在一起，两个人很默契的一起笑了，孟鹤堂口型说着  
信我！  
好！  
“嘭！”  
一声枪响，血花飞溅的，确实周九良的左腿。  
“小孟！”栾云平只当他失手，孟鹤堂和周九良却相视一笑。  
周九良腿下失力渐渐滑向地面，李鹤彪也没想到孟鹤堂竟打向周九良，周九良渐渐滑向地面，李鹤彪撑不起他，慌乱中把自己的身体暴露了出来。  
“嘭！”  
紧接着是第二声枪响，正中李鹤彪的右臂。刀子脱手落到地上，孟鹤堂一声令下，“快去！”  
刑侦队的孩子们冲上前去对李鹤彪进行了抓捕，被黑洞洞的枪指着头的李鹤彪都想不清，他们是怎么找来的？

“九良…”孟鹤堂摇摇摆摆的跑向跌倒在地的周九良，去查看他的伤口。  
周九良呲着一口大白牙说，“没事儿孟哥，我不疼。”  
说话间扯着伤口，周九良不禁吃痛的嘶了一声。  
孟鹤堂满眼是心疼，抚摸着周九良头顶的钢丝球，温温柔柔的笑着，说“好了好了…过去了，都…过去了……”  
孟鹤堂先失去意识倒在周九良的怀里，周九良知道，这些日子他一直在强撑着。心里酸楚一片，轻轻拍着他的肩，呢喃着  
“好了孟哥，先好好睡一觉吧”

二十八  
周九良躺在病床上，看着不远处依旧昏迷着的孟鹤堂，轻轻叹了口气。  
医生说失血过多，所幸都是皮外伤，养养就好，连续几天的精神高压是他昏迷的主要原因，休息好了自然会醒没有生命危险的。  
周九良想不明白孟鹤堂明明比自己先被关在那边，他是怎么知道会有援救人员及时到来的。  
周九良像小猫一样揉了揉自己的脸，又歪着头看向孟鹤堂。  
他真好看啊！  
周九良在心里唾弃了自己一下，肤浅！  
可他还是好好看哦…仍未恢复血色的皮肤苍白的，在医院的病服下衬托的显出一股子病态的柔美。紧闭的双眼微微颤动着，带着睫毛一起慢慢的抖动。  
颜狗！周九良心里突然蹦出这几个字，自己又空着手在头顶呼扇着，仿佛可以把这个念头扇跑一样。  
“九良…”  
周九良正和自己叫着劲 孟鹤堂醒了过来，轻轻叫了他一声。  
“孟哥，你醒了呀。”周九良笑着看着他，呲开一口大白牙，发自心底的缓了口气。  
“疼么？”孟鹤堂目光飘到周九良被绷带绑起的左腿，皱着眉问到。  
“不疼不疼，”周九良摆着手，“哥是为了我好，我知道的。”  
孟鹤堂也浅浅的笑了出来，抬起手想要摸摸周九良的头，却错误的估计了两个人之间的距离，手尴尬的悬在半空中。  
孟鹤堂准备收回来的手心突然痒痒的，是周九良连忙跑下床凑近送上了自己的脑袋。  
“哥摸吧，怎么摸都行。”周九良像一只温顺的小猫，用发顶蹭着孟鹤堂的手心。  
“扑下来干嘛，忘了自己有伤了是不是？”孟鹤堂撇了撇他的腿，嗔怪的骂道。  
周九良想要证明什么似的，站起来还轻轻蹦了蹦，“我没事真的孟哥，你看，我都快好了。”  
周九良正证明自己的时候，门开了，栾云平抱着花进来了。  
孟鹤堂看见栾云平，对周九良说，“九良去帮哥打一壶开水好不好，哥想擦洗一下。”  
周九良知道，孟鹤堂在把他支出去，但他不会问原因，拿着水壶一瘸一拐的走出去。房间里只剩下了孟鹤堂和栾云平两个人。  
“怎么样了小孟？”栾云平放下花，关切的看着他。  
孟鹤堂看着栾云平，笑了笑，直截了当的说“九良身上的定位器你装的吧？栾哥？”  
栾云平也是不遮掩，“就知道瞒不过你，不过好歹有点用不是么？”  
孟鹤堂脸上的笑意渐渐褪去，“结果不能磨灭其目的，栾哥，为什么？”  
栾云平的笑尴尬在了脸上，半晌也不说话。  
“九良的事你一早就知道？”孟鹤堂问他。  
栾云平点了点头  
孟鹤堂深深吸了一口气，平复了一下起伏的胸口，“为什么不告诉我？”  
栾云平面露尴尬，“毕竟我也不确定，也不是真的怀疑他，就是怕有什么三长两短的，确定一下而已。”  
“确定？”孟鹤堂冷笑着，“是，这次是靠着您栾副局的定位器我才能得救，我最没资格批判您。只是我求你替九良想想，他那么单纯一个孩子，知道你这么疑心他他该多难受！”  
栾云平愧疚的看着他，点了点头，“这是我的失误，我在这跟你和九良道个歉。”  
栾云平鞠了一躬，孟鹤堂扶起他说，“栾哥别也别怪，我我实在是替小九良委屈。这个事儿，到你我就结了，别告诉九良，我不想他难过，以后的日子，我会照顾他，也希望你能给我个面子，放过他，他已经很不容易了。”

屋里两个人的对话，系数被门口根本没有离开的周九良听去了。  
他渐渐明白为什么栾云平能在自己被抓后没多久就找去大本营，他也意识到，当日第一天来局里栾云平挂在他包上号称公安局吉祥物的小熊到底是个什么东西了。  
周九良突然的松了口气，心里升腾起一种类似于，幸好的感觉。  
幸好是我被怀疑，幸好给我装了定位器，幸好我被抓，不然，孟哥的苦要吃到什么时候？谁又能救他出来啊…

周九良平复了心情，仰着招牌的大白牙笑容，推门进去。  
“孟哥，水我打来了，放哪儿啊？ 嘿嘿。”

二十九  
孟鹤堂和周九良在医院约摸住了不到一个星期，孟鹤堂吵着要出院，说医院里太闷了，回家静养也是一样的。  
周九良和栾云平拗不过他，也就应了下来。  
“九良，你住我家去好不好？”孟鹤堂拽着周九良的衣袖，撒娇似的摆了摆。  
小九良看着这有些腻人的孟鹤堂，脸上甜笑着 准备答应的时候，脑子里不知怎么蹦出一个声音。  
你是我的学弟，我的同事，我的好朋友啊！  
想起孟鹤堂之前对他们关系的定义，周九良的笑渐渐僵在了脸上。  
半天他慢吞吞的说，“算啦算啦，我去又闹的你不能好好休息，我经常去看你就好啦。”周九良拼命的让自己的语气听起来自然而又欢快，可他下撇的嘴角暴露了他的内心。  
孟鹤堂心下一抽，想着周九良还没有过心下那个砍。  
微微低下头，随机抬头耍起赖来 “不行不行不行，九良你因为我受伤，我要照顾你才好。”  
周九良打趣的看着他说，“就你呀，照顾我？可不敢可不敢，你再昏倒了我还得送你去医院。”  
孟鹤堂抓住话头，接着说，“对叭！万一我一个人在家昏倒了呢？都没人送我去医院。九良去住我家嘛，那你 照顾我？好不好？”  
周九良搞不明白怎么孟鹤堂回来以后像变了个人一样，以前的他要么体贴温和，要么嫉恶如仇，此刻的他撒娇装柔弱的样子，却是周九良最拒绝不了的样子。  
“好了好了 服了你了，我去还不行嘛。”  
孟鹤堂的眼睛里闪着笑意，点着头说，“好！”

回家的孟鹤堂异常的依赖周九良，起床要抱，喝水要倒。该洗头发的时候孟鹤堂抱着毛巾可怜巴巴的坐在周九良面前，闪着水光的可怜的小眼睛一动不动的盯着他，美其名曰身子虚，厕所滑，怕晕倒。  
周九良也只能叹着气，笑着跟他去了卫生间。

“烫吗？烫要说哦…”  
孟鹤堂仰面躺着，周九良调好温度把水淋过孟鹤堂的头。温热的水流过孟鹤堂的发丝，乌黑的发和周九良细长滑腻的手指纠缠在一起。  
周九良一下一下的搓挠着孟鹤堂的头皮，问着，“会痛吗？”  
“不痛。”孟鹤堂闭着眼很享受似得躺着。  
洁白修长的双手搓出雪白的泡沫，在孟鹤堂头顶涂抹着。  
孟鹤堂睁开眼，看着眼前的小孩儿专心致志的样子，不禁笑了一声。  
“笑什么？”周九良停手看着他。  
孟鹤堂正捂着口鼻笑着，整张脸上最闪闪发光的就是那双含笑含情的眼睛。  
周九良又一次被那眼睛吸了神，直愣愣的，不知道说什么好。  
孟鹤堂看着他，渐渐的不再笑，伸出双手环上周九良的脖颈，对着那双图谋依旧的唇吻了上去。  
周九良脑袋里轰的一声巨响，没反应过来，只看见贴着自己的脸，唇边的触感告诉他这一切不是梦！  
周九良倏地闭起了眼睛，粘着泡沫的双手还悬在半空中不知道该放在哪里。  
孟鹤堂牵过带着泡沫的手，入手是滑腻的触感，把那双不知该何去何从的手带到自己身上，抚着自己的背脊。  
周九良感觉自己像是飘在大海上无依无靠的小舟，摇摇晃晃，唯有怀里那人是可以依托的浮木。  
他毫无章法的紧紧抱着孟鹤堂，任由孟鹤堂在自己口中掠夺着。  
周九良觉得自己仿佛要窒息一般，胸口上下起伏着，却不愿离开给他幸福感的那人的唇瓣。  
孟鹤堂渐渐把怀里的小人松了松，贴着面看着他，说  
“乖，别憋气。”

三十  
周九良不知道后来两人是怎么又吻在一起，又分开。  
直到再度给孟鹤堂冲洗头发，温热的水流过自己指缝，他才意识到这一切不是假的。  
周九良的耳尖红的要滴血似的，却看见孟鹤堂一脸享受的躺着，要不是微微红肿的唇瓣还带着盈盈水光，周九良甚至都要怀疑刚刚亲吻自己的人到底是不是他。

洗好头发以后，周九良扔给孟鹤堂一个毛巾，自己一声不吭的出了卫生间。小橘猫拖着自己的脸坐在沙发上，揉了一下自己的钢丝球，嘟着嘴回想刚刚梦一般的经历。  
他是要干嘛啊到底…周九良想不通，不是说是什么同事朋友嘛，怎么可以亲好朋友……  
周九良越想越委屈，全然不似刚才的激动和甜蜜，只觉得自己是不是被玩弄了，心里还没出息的想着，要是实在被捉弄了，自己也没法说他些什么。

正委屈着，孟鹤堂擦着头发走出来，半干的头发软趴趴的贴在额前，显得他又小又奶。

“不吹个头发吗先生？冻着了再”周九良话一出口都想抽自己，没出息的家伙，还关心他呢！  
孟鹤堂笑着坐到他身边，目光缱绻，笑脸盈盈的看着他，“不吹了，没事儿的。”  
周九良点了点头，低头扣着自己的手指头，没在看那个散发魅力的男人。  
孟鹤堂仔仔细细的看着眼前的小孩儿，脸颊上的绯红还没有散去，紧紧闭着嘴微微嘟起的唇既诱人又可爱，忍不住多看了几眼。  
周九良感受到了来自孟鹤堂灼灼的目光，自己倏地站起来，说“你坐一下，我去准备晚饭。”  
“小九良，回来。”  
孟鹤堂叫住他，伸手把他拽会沙发，自己面对着他坐着，直直的看向周九良的眼底。  
周九良心跳的厉害，不看看他，孟鹤堂捧着周九良的脸颊，说着“看着我，九良。”  
周九良抬眼，入目的是孟鹤堂精致的面容和温和的笑容。

“九良，你喜欢我吗？”孟鹤堂问道。  
一样的沙发，一样的人，一样的问题…  
周九良不敢回答，上次说了喜欢，两个人却渐行渐远……  
周九良怕了，他不敢说，心里的委屈和郁闷也越来越浓重。  
孟鹤堂没等来周九良的回答，却等来了小孩儿落的两行泪。  
孟鹤堂的看着他，抬手拭去周九良眼角的泪，眼里满是心疼。  
“不哭不哭，我们周宝宝受委屈了，都是孟哥的错，都是我不好，周宝宝不哭不哭啊。”孟鹤堂一伸手把周九良带到了自己怀里，轻轻顺着他的脊背，温温软软的安慰着他。

“周九良…”孟鹤堂很少直接叫他的全名，周九良看着他，鼻子还在抽噎着。  
“我喜欢你。”  
四个字恍若隔世，周九良只觉得脑子因为刚哭过而昏昏沉沉的，是不是自己的幻觉呢？  
“什么？”周九良懵懵的看着他，  
孟鹤堂深吸一口气，说，“周九良，我说，我喜欢你。”  
周九良突然被击中了一样，鼻子一酸，眼睛又滑下几行泪。  
孟鹤堂吻去他的泪水，又亲了亲他的眼睛。孟鹤堂看着周九良，继续说着，  
“对不起，以前我一直不明白这份感情，迷迷糊糊的让你受了那么多委屈。经历了那么多我才看清我自己的心，所以周宝宝，你愿意原谅我吗？”  
周九良的鼻子一下一下的抽着，他看着孟鹤堂，手捧着他的脸，抽噎着说“没有…没有对不起…我从来……从来都没有怪过你”  
孟鹤堂眼眉弯弯的，笑了……  
周九良吸着鼻子，也笑了……  
半天孟鹤堂才说，  
“周宝宝，一会我陪你去公寓，把你的东西都收拾一下，不走了就，好不好？”  
周九良不是不懂这是什么意思，低着头红着脸蛋，半晌点了点头，声音像小猫一样奶奶的，“好~”

受社会各界广泛关注的公园儿童群尸案近日完成了公审，嫌疑人李鹤彪（化名彪哥）承认多年来涉嫌拐卖儿童，非法拘禁和虐待，故意伤害等一系列罪名，被判处死刑缓期执行。  
近二十名被拐儿童被救回，被非法卖出的儿童警方也在努力实施寻找…

“对不起九良，那人判了死缓，怕是死不成了…”孟鹤堂抱着周九良，一脸歉疚的说。  
周九良扬起大白牙说，“没事儿孟哥，孩子们救回来就好，死不死的其实都行，又不怕他出来报复，再说了，我不是还有你嘛，这次你可要好好保护我哦~”

“队长，森林公园发现男尸两具，上面让我们赶快过去……”  
“好我马上到！”  
孟鹤堂驱车到达现场，同时段的周九良也从法医部的面包车上走下来。  
两人互相走进，在空中击了个掌，低不可闻的说，  
“祝您早日破案”  
“祝您早日下班”


End file.
